


Transformers Prime: Eclipse Gazing

by Shadowrosa6



Category: Pocket Mirror (Video Game), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pointless fluff, Short One Shot, Sorry if anyone is OOC!, Team Bonding, This is just a really cute idea I came up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowrosa6/pseuds/Shadowrosa6
Summary: The Autobots watch an Eclipse with their human friends.





	Transformers Prime: Eclipse Gazing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'd just like to say really quick that I've only recently got back into Transformers Prime so I apologize if any of them are OOC, it's not intentional I assure you ^^;
> 
> And for those that don't know what Goldia looks like, here's her official reference picture [here](https://www.google.com/search?q=pocket+mirror+goldia&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjT__zohPHVAhXMN48KHYfIB-cQ_AUICygC&biw=1600&bih=770#imgrc=gYaG6mQd2i-4XM:)!

Every one of the human charges, including Goldia, were energized and excited as their respective Autobot picked them up from their homes as all students had the Monday off.

They didn't say much when they were asked quizzically what was going on, they merely grinned and glanced up at the sky before saying they'd explain it at the base so they didn't need to repeat themselves.

For Miko it was a surprise, considering how much of a motormouth she was, but she managed to keep quiet, not wanting to spoil the surprise.

When they got to the base, they quickly began talking with each other, sharing how excited they were before Bumblebee piped up with a series of confused beeps.

“Sorry for not explaining Bee.” Raf apologized sheepishly. “But today, a total eclipse is happening later on!”

“Total Eclipses don't happen very often on earth.” Jack continued for Raf, a grin threatening to over take his features.

“So that's why you were pretty much vibrating in your seat on the way here.” Arcee chuckled while Bumblebee let out a series of understanding beeps.

“We also got the entire day off from school to watch it!” Miko exclaimed finally, jumping up and down for a moment.

“Miko...” Bulkhead stated warily, knowing there was more to it than that, but Goldia beat him to speaking.

“They ALSO said we'd get extra credit if we wrote a report on it.” Goldia chimed in, looking at Miko with an amused look. “That was also why they gave us our Eclipse Glasses so we don't burn our retinas.”

“Huh... When is it happening?” They all looked over in surprise when Ratchet spoke up, having looked up over at them after pausing what he was doing.

“In about,” Goldia pulled out her phone for a second to check the time. “An hour and a half.”

She then appeared flustered and a might bit sheepish as she glanced up at Optimus, speaking a bit hesitantly. “We were wondering if you all would like to watch it with us.”

Optimus caught the underlying tone in her voice, she was also asking him if he wanted to watch it with her while also asking the others to watch as well.

Optimus nodded, his barely there smile appearing as he locked gazes with Goldia. “We would be honored to watch the eclipse with you.”

She blinked, before smiling back, feeling her heart do something she didn't quite understand that it always did with him as the others began chatting with the other autobots excitedly.

Around an hour and twenty minutes later, everyone was up on top of the base, making themselves comfortable as they waited for the eclipse to start.

Goldia quickly put on her eclipse glasses as she made herself comfortable on Optimus' shoulder, brushing her hair behind her back with one hand while the other gently held onto his neck cabling for support. Optimus himself had a servo curled around her back to prevent her from falling as he listened to her speak softly on how this was her first eclipse. Jack and Arcee were sitting on the ground side by side, Raf was standing comfortably on one of Bumblebee's servos as the bot was sitting on the ground, Miko was sitting on Bulkhead's shoulder as she talked excitedly to him while he stood and Ratchet was to Optimus' and Goldia's right standing.

Within a few minutes, everyone's talking died down as the eclipse started, and they all watched in fascination as the moon came to block out the sun, leaving only a ring of sunlight able to be seen as everything grew darker and all the shadows disappeared.

They were all silent as they watched, eyes and optics wide. Goldia soon found herself leaning against Optimus' helm gently while feeling him carefully stroke her hair with a finger. She briefly glanced around with her eyes, seeing Arcee had a servo curled around Jack's side that he had a hand on, Raf was now in both Bumblebee's servos leaning against his chest plating while the bot himself was carefully holding the young boy, Miko was leaning against Bulkhead's helm while he carefully held one of her hands in his own, and Ratchet had an amazed expression as he gazed at the sun.

She returned her gaze to the eclipsed sun before she missed anything, a light smile resting on her features.

_This is simply amazing, but it wouldn't be the same if I simply watched it alone... It might be a small moment, but I'm sure it's brought us together even more.... This is one moment I'm sure we all will treasure for years to come...._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written within an hour or so of me getting the plot bunny for it so it might be weird in some places, but I'm happy with how it came out, to be honest <3
> 
> I'd like to note that this story is apart of an AU story I'm working on that's has Transformers Prime crossed over with the game Goldia comes from "Pocket Mirror", it's still a large work in progress but I'm having fun either way, even though the idea was just a drifting thought that I really liked to the point I wanted to work on it. ^^
> 
> If you're curious about the premise of that, simply ask and I can add the first draft of the summary I wrote up so I didn't forget it at the end of this end note! :3


End file.
